Old Flame
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one-shot. Ginny/Draco


This is another Ginny/Draco. Ginny is in a wizarding college and she dated Draco at Hogwarts not Harry. I don't own Ginny or Draco, I just like to play with them. :)

When I came home from school for the holidays I was excited to see an old flame. He had called me a few weeks before and asked if he could see me while I was in town. I agreed seeing as I had no boyfriend and needed someone to spend time with other than my family. When he picked me up from the airport he pulled me into a tight embrace. He was strong with broad shoulders and six pack abs.

"Its great to see you again Draco, you look fantastic. Have you been working out?" I asked as he relised me.

"Yeah I have since maybe a year ago now. Its great to see you too Ginny and you look amazing. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw you." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. Its good to be home again." I said as we walked to his car. When he started the car I noticed a tattoo of my name on his wrist.

"When did you get that?" I asked looking at it.

"After you left all I could think about was you, so I got you tattooed on me." He smiled unashamed.

"Wow that's so cool. I got something done too." I smiled as I pulled my shirt off my shoulder showing him the tattoo of his name.

He leaned over and trailed kisses from my tattoo up my shoulder to my neck and nibbled on my ear the way he did when we were teens.

"Oh Draco that feels so good." I moaned as he licked and nibbled on the pulse in my neck.

"Want to go to my place before I take you to your parents?" He asked his lips on my ear.

"I can't my parents are expecting me at 4 its already 3:30. You can pick me up at five tomorrow and we can spend time together." I smiled as he started driving.

"That sounds like a great plan." He smiled taking my hand in his. When we got to my parents house Draco carried my bags up to my room and I walked him to the front door.

"Thanks for picking me up today Draco. I will see you tomorrow." I smiled as we stepped on to the porch.

"It was my pleasure Ginny. I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He smiled back kissed my cheek and nuzzled my neck making me shiver as I hugged him.

"Aw aren't you two just so cute together." My older brother Charlie teased as he walked up the front steps.

"Go play with your dragons." I scowled at him as I pulled away from Draco, who just smiled and pulled me back into his arms.

"I will see you tomorrow Gin Gin." He whispered to me. I blushed when he used his old nickname for me.

"Bye Draco." I smiled as he got into his car.

At five on the dot Draco knocked on the front door.

"Hi Draco. Let me grab my jacket and we can go." I smiled as I opened the door.

"Ok I wanted to say Hi to your mom anyway." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

On the way to his house he held my hand and gently pinched my nipples. When we got to his house he wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me up to his room. He laid me down on the bed and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Draco slow down please. You haven't even kissed me and your trying to strip me." I said grabbing his hands.

"Sorry, I just can help myself your so beautiful. "He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

He kissed me softly at first than deeper as I twisted my fingers in his hair. His tongue slid into my mouth and teased mine. I moaned as he nestled himself between my legs rubbing gently. His hands were on my tits squeezing and pinching. I ran my hands down his back and squeezed his arse as he teased my tongue out of my mouth and sucked on it.

"Ok you can finish stripping me now." I panted as I unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra slipping it off me. I spread my hands on his chest as he licked and sucked on my nipples.

"Oh Draco that feels so good. "I moaned as I ran my nails up his back. His hand slid down my leg than back up under my skirt.

"Naughty girl, no panties." he smiled as he slid his fingers over me.

"I never wear panties if I don't have to." I smiled arching my back as his fingers rubbed my cilt.

I slid my hands down his chest and pulled his jeans off as two fingers slid into me. I moaned and pulled is boxers down as his fingers worked me. As he teased me I pulled my skirt off and tossed it on the floor.

I trailed my fingers down his chest and stomach making him groan. I wrapped my hand around his rock hard cock and squeezed gently. He shuddered and finger fucked me harder as I started pulling and squeezing on him hard.

"Oh Gin you still got the magic." he groaned as I squeezed him.

"You still know just how I like it and oh it feels so fucking good Draco, but I want you inside me, please honey." I begged as I grew closer to coming.

"Anything you want baby I'm happy to give you." He smiled as he slid into me. I moaned and locked my ankles behind his back pulling him deeper into me. He moved slowly in and out of me making me crazy with need.

"Faster, harder honey please." I begged and brought my hips off the bed to meet his. He gave me what I wanted without a moments hesitation. He pounded my pussy hard and fast making me moan and buck against him.

"Oh god Draco I'm gonna come honey. Oh just like that, faster please." I begged feeling my orgasm climbing.

"God your pussy is so wet and tight. I love the way you fuck against me." He groaned as he fucked me hard.

I screamed his name as I came hard on his fat cock. He fucked me hard and fast making me come three more times before groaning my name as he shot his load deep into my pussy.

"Oh Draco that was wonderful." I panted cuddling against him.

"Yeah you are wonderful." He smiled pulling me into his arms.

"It sucks that I have to go back to school in four days and can't stay here with you." I frowned as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well I could come with you if you want me to and if you can have someone with you at school." He smiled.

"I have my own flat off campus. If you really want to come live with me I would love it. My flat is only one room though, so we would share it." I said looking into his eyes.

"I don't think I would mind sharing a room with you as long as you promise me two things." He smiled holding me closer.

"And they would be what exactly?" I wondered.

"That you be my girlfriend again and we make love every night. After your done studying of course." He smiled kissing me softly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend again and of course we can make love every night." I laughed as I kissed him back.

"Good than its settled. I'm going home with you in four days and putting my flat up for sale. I love you Ginny." He smiled slipping his fingers into me.

"I love you too Draco." I moaned spreading my legs and letting him have his way with me.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you want one pm me and I will see what I can do. Lots of love to all of my readers!


End file.
